A Punk Princess
by fatcatjack9000
Summary: Sophie is a 13 year old girl staying at the Tipton with the twins. She loves playing tricks on people and she hates London Tipton. Could life get any better for Zack and Cody? Will Cody find love before Zack steals it? R&R please!
1. A Punk Princess

A Punk Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life or Unfabulous or Hannah Montana. Some characters from each will appear sometime in this fic. I like these shows a lot and I thought they might work well together. I do, however, own all of the original characters.

Sophie sat in the lobby. She was sitting on a yellow armchair with her feet tucked in. She was wearing a pink plaid mini skirt with black leggings underneath, a pink tanktop and black very deep V-neck with a skull hoodie (A/N—You know, the cool kind of punk, but not tons of eyeliner and goth bangs and junk- a nice little punkie person, not a punk emo slut.) _What a fancy hotel, _she thought, _wonder what I should do for fun around here._ Just then, two blonde boys who looked exactly the same walked in the lobby.

"All I'm saying is that you give it a try," said one, trying to stay calm.

"And I'll I'm saying is that a musical with me in it would be a bomber! I'd be the laughing stock of school, Cody," said the other.

"Now you know how I feel," mutter Cody under his breath.

"Heard that, Cody!"

"Don't care, Zack!"

"Fine. I'm going to go get some candy," said Zack, as he headed over to the candy counter.

"Hey there, sweet thang? Anything other than you that's shaking? (A/N—I know, you'll hate me for using that line, but I think it's cool! So bite me!) said Zack.

"Your peanut of a brain around in your skull," replied the candy counter girl. I couldn't help but laughing out loud.

"Ha! Even strangers laugh at your stupidity, Zack!" said Cody, now in hysterics.

"And she would be….?" Asked Zack, pointing his thumb towards Sophie.

"Very bored, but you can call me Sophie. I'm staying for a couple months or something. Anyways, would you like some ice?" said Sophie politely.

"For what?" asked Zack.

"For that BURN she gave you!" said Sophie, proudly slapping Cody's hand. Cody was now giggling like a little girl.

"Very funny. I'll get you," said Zack, who took his candy, gave them the evil eye and hopped into an awaiting elevator (A/N—Everything seems to revolve around Zack; there's always a taxi for them, always an elevator waiting, and always a pretty girl just around the corner! XD)

"Nice style. I like your attitude. You're on the team," said Cody with a sly grin.

"Of what? People Who Like to Insult Zack team?" said Sophie, sitting up and grabbing her notebook and pen. Cody grinned.

"Just the one," he said as they went up to Sophie's suite.

"So, why are you here so long?" asked Cody, while looking out the window, "Wow. The view is different from every room. They should put that on the flyers instead of Monday Night Ballroom Dancing!" he said, his eyes still glued to the surroundings outside.

"Ha! I'm here cuz my dad has some business meetings with some bigshot named Turpton or something, and I couldn't stay with anyone else," said Sophie, looking in the mini fridge for some Mountain Dew or juice.

"Don't touch the lemonade. I can promise you, it's not lemonade. And why couldn't you stay with your mom?" asked Cody, now walking towards the couch where Sophie and flopped down.

"Dead," said Sophie. Cody gasped and looked scared. He began to say he was sorry, but Sophie interrupted him, "Its okay. I've tried finding a nicer way to put it, but I find that one the easiest. Don't worry, you're definitely not the first," said Sophie, looking for the remote.

"That makes me feel bett—did you say 'Turpton'??" asked Cody with an alarmed look on his face.

"Something like that,"

"Are you sure it wasn't 'Tipton'?"

"Oh yeah! That was it. Why?" said Sophie, flipping through the channels.

"Tipton?! That's the guy that runs this place! He's filthy rich, and so is his daughter, London," said Cody.

"Oh, that chick? She never really liked me. Said I was 'too punk' for her. Like she even knows what that means! She did teach me how to speak 'London' though," said Sophie with a giggle.

"How do you speak 'London'?" asked Cody, now looking right at Sophie with his eyebrow raised.

"I'll give you some key words she taught me- 'Money', 'purse', 'shopping', 'daddy', 'will sue you', and 'can you make that out to Daddy Tipton?'," said Sophie.

"Sounds easy enough to remember," said Cody with a grin.

"Yeah. ARGH! I'm tired of this TV. Let's go skateboard with Zack," said Sophie, picking up her board and walking out the door.

"Race you," said Cody with a sly grin plastered on his face.


	2. A day at the races

A Punk Princess Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I know I said I'd have Unfabulous characters in this, but I decided against it. I might bring HM characters in though.

A/N- I had a couple mistakes in the first chap, like I kept changing from third person to first person. I've always done that. And if it was in first person, it was Sophie. Send me reviews and you get a crunchy chocolate chip cookie.

"Okay guys, let's review. Around the fire hydrant, touch the lowest tree branch, jump the rail, grind the edge of the slide and back, right?" asked Sophie, who was strapping her helmet and wrist pads.

"Yup. Cody, you go the timer?" asked Zack, who was doing a practice loop around the basketball court on his board.

"Right here. Who's going first?" asked Cody as he pulled out the timer.

"I'll go," said Sophie. Zack got ready for the countdown.

"Three! Two! One! GO!" cried Zack. Sophie sped towards the fire hydrant, pulled herself around in a circle and raced off towards the tree. She jumped from her board, hit the branch and landed swiftly on her board again. She kicked off the tree and headed straight for the rail nearest the slide. She jumped over it and landed on the slide, gliding down very fast. She then raced back to the boys.

"And… time!" yelled Cody, stopping the watch.

"Nice! 1 minute and 38 seconds. Beat that, Zachary!" said Sophie, while doing a little victory dance.

Zack raced once Sophie yelled go, but he tripped on a tree root after hitting the branch. It slowed him down only a second, but that was enough.

"Ouch Zack. 1 minute and 59 seconds. You just got beat. BAD," said Cody, giving Sophie a high-five.

"Come on, Zack! I'm wearing a SKIRT. It's not that hard to beat me," said Sophie with a giggle, "But apparently you can't!" Sophie raced off toward the hotel entrance and the boys jumped on their boards and ran after her. (A/N—I know, Cody didn't race. I didn't feel like explaining it 3 times, so we'll say he had a hurt foot or something XD)

TSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSL

"What color would look best on me?" asked London, looking in her mirror. She had asked Maddie to come along and help her a bit. As usually, London's mirror was insulting Maddie and complementing London.

"Well, that's a really pretty teal color, and I like those pink shoes…" said Maddie, looking at all the wonderful clothes.

"Oh pish posh, dear, nave Maddie, it was a rethorical question," replied London. (A/N—Pronounced 'Reth-orical')

"First off, it's naïve, and secondly, it's rhetorical," said Maddie, sighing and lying down on London's couch.

Meanwhile, Sophie and the boys were on the top floor, making bets on who could get down faster, Cody or Sophie. Zack made a bet on Sophie, seeing as she beat him in the skateboard race. Zack explained the rules, "You can use any door, any passage way and any hallway, as long as you don't get seen by Moseby. You can go into any room, whether it's a suite or a staff room, and you can use any means of transportation. Just keep in mind that if you ride your board, Moseby may hear you. And you have to touch every single floor, even if you just touch it with a finger. Understand?" Zack asked, motioning for them to come to starting line, right where elevators begin. Sophie was confident in herself and Cody was getting a bit nervous but he calmed himself down.

"On your marks," Cody and Sophie got their finger's right above the button, "Get set," they primed themselves to push, "Go!!" They pushed the button and the awaiting elevators opened. Cody's got to the 24th floor faster than Sophie's, so he took advantage of that. He ran towards the stairs and made a plan as he was walking down the stairs. _I know, _he thought, _I'll walk five stairs and ride the elevator four. That way is sure to beat Sophie._

But Sophie already knew of his plan. So, as she was running out of the elevator, she ran to Cody's. She pushed the buttons so it would go down to the 23rd floor, where he was, and then it would go all the way back up. Then Sophie looked for a shortcut. Bingo! She found London's closet. (A/N- I know, London's suite is on the top floor—we'll say her closet is on the 24th.) She ran inside and was bombarded by the pink room.

"What are you doing in here? Why are you running? Are you okay?" Maddie stormed her with questions.

"Can't talk. Beating Cody. Must win. Can't afford to lose. Must… go…. Faster… Eyes… blinded… too… pink…. Good…… bye……" panted Sophie.

Okay, so Sophie liked pink; it was a nice color. This, THIS was too much. She shielded her eyes as she remembered what Zack had told her earlier. _The "fire exit" leads the laundry shoot. You can ride down it--- it's so awesome. _Score! She found the first 'fire door' and busted through it. Sure enough, it smelled like dirty socks. _No doubt those are from the boys, _she though. Oh well, it would have to do. She put her hands on either sides of the shoot and sped down it on a pillow cover. She yelled and it echoed. I guess she was up pretty high, and it went all the way to the bottom floor.

After about 45 seconds of falling, she slammed into sheets. Oh, how they have never felt better. She always rammed into something hard. Something with hair. Something BLONDE.

"CODY!"

"SOPHIE!"

Sophie scooted backwards and then leaned in to hug her knees. Cody, of course, being the klutz that he is, leaned forward as she did. Their faces were inches apart. The world stopped for them, and then…

A/N- Mwahaha! It's my first actual cliffy. I like it. I am writing another chapter, but I still want your input! From now on I want at least 2 reviews before I carry on. But I'll keep writing these 'cuz right now, I'm bored. I hope you enjoy and message me your thoughts!! Remember, crunchy cookies… smell the cookie….


	3. Maddie the spy?

Disclaimer: I do not own any Suite Life or Hannah Montana. I may wish I did… those twins are tasty… XD Keeding. Enjoy. Review, even if it's just saying it was cool. I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAY!!!!

A/N--- I might be bringing Max back in for a while, or maybe the whole story. But you should MESSAGE or REVIEW and tell me what you think. hint hint Thanks for all your reviews! I might post another chapter tonight, maybe not. I'm not sure; I'm really busy right now with school, music practice, play rehearsal and swimming. If you have a secret to multitasking these things, please tell me!!

WARNING: A few teenage rated words in here this time. Not major, but if you are against that sort of thing, look away now. Just thought I'd letcha know.

_Previously in 'A Punk Princess'…_

Sophie scooted backwards and then leaned in to hug her knees. Cody, of course, being the klutz that he is, leaned forward as she did. Their faces were inches apart. The world stopped for them, and then…

And then they kissed. Sophie and Cody, sitting in a laundry basket, kissed. Sure enough, Zack was one to ruin the moment.

"Hello? Anybody in here? I couldn't find you guys downstair--- Oh," said Zack, looking heartbroken as he saw their kiss. He turned on his heel and ran. (A/N--- I'm sorry if this is a bit cheesy, but it's the way I like to write. Like it or leave it, but please still review!)

"Uh, Cody…" said Sophie with a look of confusion on her face.

"What?" replied Cody, clearly put out that Zack had ruined their moment.

"Do you know why he's upset?"

"Maybe…."  
"Well then?"

"Well, he'slikedyousnceyoucameherebutIkissedyoufirstandnowhe'smad," said Cody, very fast. He looked like he wanted to crawl under the laundry pile and disappear.

"His fault. He's too late, I guess. I just wish he wasn't mad. Hey, why don't we get back to the lobby and get some candy for him. We'll send it to him as though it was a secret admirer. Then he'll be happy again!" said Sophie with a laugh. _Two boys, no, boy TWINS fighting over me. It's my lucky day. Go Sophie, go Sophie…_

"Sure. But one more thing," he said with a grin.

"What?" asked Sophie. He kissed her.

"That,"

"Oh! And a chocolate crunch one," Maddie gave the girl her candy, "Thanks again Maddie. I really appreciate it," said the girl.

"Anything to get Zack out of my hair!"

The girl blushed, "Huh? I don't now what you're talking about!" said the girl quickly.

"Give it up Max. I can see right through you. You bought everything he does," said Maddie with a chuckle.

"I see I can trust you…" said Max, "Just don't tell anyone, alright? I gotta go," she said, hurrying towards the elevator. No doubt she was headed to the top floor, the boys' suite.

"Hey! Wait up Max!" yelled Cody. The girl turned.

"Oh, hi Cody! What's up? I was just getting some candy for… myself! Nothing better than candy for yourself," said Max, blushing.

"And you must be the famous Max! Zack told me all about you," said Sophie walking over to Max.

"He does?" asked Max.

"Yeah! Actually, well, no, but he does, a lot…. I didn't mean to make things complicated!!!" sighed Sophie, obviously frusterated with her answer. She crossed her arms and flopped down into an armchair. Max and Cody kept talking.

"Is Zack up in the suite?" asked Max.

"Yeah. He was a bit… grumpy to say the least last time I saw him," replied Cody.

"Why?"

"Uh, umm, he saw me and, errmm…" said Cody, trying to cover up his mistake. _My _(blanked out for your enjoyment) _brain. Why can't I answer without sounding like a dork. _

"Need some help there, Cody?" asked Sophie. Cody felt her arm going around his shoulder, knocking their legs together.

"You and… OH!" said Max with a grin. She was about to start singing when Cody stopped him.

"Down Max, down," said Cody with a sly smile on his face.

"Too late!"

"No, really, stop it!"

"CODY'S GOT A GIRRRRRLFRIEND! CODY'S GOT A GIRRRRRLFRIEND!" yelled Max. Cody sighed. Maddie walked over. _Shit. Maddie's coming over now. She's grinning. She only grinned like that at mom's birthday when Zack got cake all over him. _

"'Sup Sophie? What you been doing all afternoon?" said Maddie. She was obviously digging for dirt.

"Nothing much. Raced Cody. We got stuck in the laundry shoot. Other than that, nothing else," said Sophie, nervous. She didn't need Maddie teasing her about it or worse, telling her dad.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Really, cuz that's not what I saw… oh crap!" said Maddie, swearing at her mistake.

"You WHAT?!?!" yelled Sophie.

"Did I say something? Look at the time! Coming!" yelled Maddie.

"No one called you," piped up Cody, who now had his arms crossed and was standing beside Sophie.

"Why are we angry at Maddie?" whispered Cody.

"Cuz she was spying on us," replied Sophie.

"Maddie? She wouldn't," said Cody.

"Oh, but she would. And, apparently, she did," said Sophie. She turned back to Maddie, who was nowhere to be seen. Sophie turned again to find her at the candy counter, looking very busy. Apparently the Kit-Kats had to be juuuust right. Sure.

"Look Maddie, I don't care whether you saw us or not!" said Sophie, pulling out a Twix. Maddie was about to tell her off when Sophie glared at her. Maddie backed down.

"I wasn't about to tell everyone about your, oh, what should we call it, 'lip lock' with Lance the lifeguard. And then the other one later with the bellboy. (A/N--- This is not meant to make Maddie look like a slut. I just needed something to put there.)So if you know what's good for you, your job and your social status, you will cut it out. And I'm NOT paying for this Twix," said Sophie, walking off in a storm. She grabbed Cody and max and off they went to the elevator.

A/N--- I'm sorry if these are short chapters, but I might go crazy having to write more in one chapter. Anyways, shorter and more are better than people going, "Wonderful story but you've posted about three days worth of writing in one chapter," right? Eh, doesn't matter what you think! NO! I'm just kidding! It does!!! Remember, review equals cookie. Say it with me now, review equals cookie…


	4. Your eyes?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, but I do own my own character, Sophie. I don't own Van's or Journey's shoes, either.

A/N- There is some 'bad language' in this chapter. Nothing bad, but be warned. Just thought I'd let you know.

_The next day…_

"Urgh!" yelled Sophie, as she grabbed her skateboard from her suite. She flipped it up into her arms and ran out the door. When the elevator reached her floor, it stopped. There was another girl inside.

"Hey! You're that Max girl, right?" said Sophie.

"Yeah, I was actually looking for you. I couldn't remember which floor you were on," Max replied with a smile. Max was wearing a black and blue-ish basketball jacket with army green boy short and skull and crossbones Vans. Her hair was done in a neat ponytail with a curl on the end and a blue 'hoops' headband. She smiled at Sophie's style. Sophie sported a blue three quarter length jacket and a blue long sleeve. She had on black boy shorts and neon green converse. Her hair was in messy braids.

"Nice shoes! Where'd you find them?" asked Max as they began their journey down the elevator.

"At a Journey's outlet, I think. Last pair," said Sophie, ogling her lime green sneakers, "I love your headband. I tried to find some but they were too expensive,"

"Oh this? Maddie gave it to me as a birthday present last year. I really like it. Oh, hey, let's stop in the lobby, ok? I gotta grab my board," said Max.

"You skateboard too?"

"Yeah! Love it. It's just so…. Easy,"

"What color is it?" asked Sophie, now getting very excited.

"You'll see," said Max with a grin.

They got to the lobby and Sophie gasped. There, in front of her eyes, was the most beautiful skateboard she had ever laid her eyes on. It was lime green down either side, then electric blue in the middle. On one end it had a skull and on the either it said, "Chicks Kick Ass" in graffiti lettering (A/N- It sounds kinds weird but I saw one just like it and LOVED it. And, I can't remember if I said what Sophie's board was, but it's hot pink with a bunch of broken hearts and skulls and crossbones in black on it.).

Sophie's mouth was stuck. Flies could've waltzed in. She loved that board.

"That… is fuzzing awesome! Where'd you get it?" asked Sophie.

"Got the body blank, painted and restored myself," said Max, "Let's go to the park,"

"Do you want the guys to come?" asked Sophie.

"Uh… the 'guys' being who exactly?"

"Nice try. Zack and Cody will be coming," said Sophie with a sloppy grin.

"Yes! I mean…… groan! They are so…." Replied Max.

"Hot? Funny? Smart? Hot? Silly? Gorgeous? Hot?" asked Sophie, swiping some lipgloss on.

"All of the above," said Max, grinning. (A/N- Who thinks she's gonna go for it with Zack? All here say aye!) _Whoa, _she thought, _where did that come from? Oh well, the truth is the truth. Get over it, Max._

"Wow, Zack. I mean, I know Sophie was gonna say that about me but Max saying it about you? Totally sweet man," said Cody, coming up and putting his arm around Sophie. She kissed his cheek.

"Smooth, Max," said Sophie.

"It's not my fault that the blond nightmares were listening!" said Max. _Unfair!_

Cody's POV

Wow, she really thinks all that about me? No wonder I like her. For the first time ever, I, Cody Martin, have gotten a girl before Zack. Now I just have to watch my back. Oh wait, what's this?

"All of the above," said Max.

Wow. Who knew hiding behind a plant could make Zack blush? I'll just surprise them.

"Wow, Zack. I mean, I know Sophie was gonna say that about me but Max saying it about you? Totally sweet man," I said smoothly. She kissed me. Shivers.

"I sure hope you are talking to that plant named Zack, Cody…" said Max, suddenly very worried.

"Uh, yeah, the plants…" I said, shuffling my feet backwards. Crap. I hit Zack.

Zack's POV

Max likes me? Wow. Something I never expected. No wait, I did. Well, I'll get up now. Ouch! Stupid brother.

"Oof!" I snarled. Stupid, stupid brother.

"Zack?" asked Max, peering over at me.

"Max?" I said, ever hopeful it was just Sophie. Nope, those beautiful brown eyes stared back at me. Wait a minute. I'm not the sap. That's Cody's job. Screw it.

"Woah… Your eyes…" CRAPPITO! Did I just say that out loud? No, that wasn't me…. Who the hell am I kidding? Of course it was me. Who else is on the floor listening to what they were saying??!?!!?! Way to go, Zachary. I can just hear what Cody will be saying later…. Time to face the music. Max gasped.

"Excuse me?" she tumbled over her words.

"Uh… you're excused?" Mind. Going. Blank. SHIT.

"Hey! Look, Maddie's got that new…. Thing up…. Come on Cody, let's go look!" said Sophie, pulling Cody over to the candy counter. He got the hint and was suddenly very interested in the deluxe snickers.

Max POV

Holy crap. My eyes? What about my eyes… what game is he playing at? Whatever it is, he's beating me.

"Uh…" Smooth, Max. Real smooth. WAY TO BLOW IT.

"How," he cleared his throat, "How's it going, Max?"

"Fine… you?" I asked nervously. Yup, I'm definetly the loser here.

"It's good, I guess. Argh, forget it. I gotta go," said Zack, getting up.

"Wait. What did you say about me?"

"You? No, that was about me. I mean, no, but yea, kinda not really though! I just… hurt my eyes when I looked up?" he asked nervously.

"No, you didn't, you said 'Whoa…. Your eyes…' or something! Stop lying!" said Max.

"Stop lying?" her asked.

"Yeah!" I retorted. Jeez, boys could be so weird sometimes.

Zack POV

"You want me to stop lying? Okay then, here's to stopping my lying!!" I grabbed her head and kissed her. WOAH THERE BUCKAROO. This is Max, the one who beats you in dancing and basketball, the one who's always there to catch you, the only one you've ever felt like this about…. Wait! I've had tons of girlfriends before, right? I mean, there was that one blonde on…. Sam? Sherry? Shawna? God, what was her name? Doesn't matter right now. Holy fluffing snot. She's kissing back. This is definetly weird. I thought she hated me. I guess not.

Cody's POV

"So do you want some gummy bears? My treat!" I said.

"Sure, I'll have some gummy bears. Only if you pick out the green ones," Sophie challenged.

"Okay su—OMIGOD!" I yell-whispered to Sophie, "Look at Zack and Max!"

"Woah! Umm… what do you say we go to the arcade for a while?" asked Sophie.

"How about the laundry room again?" I said with a grin.

"Sure thing!" she replied. She grabbed my hand and ran for the wonderful room of dirty towels.


	5. Secret rooms? Since when!

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Suite Life Of Zack and Cody" or anything to do with it. Though, I say again, I wish I did… those twins are tasty! XD Keeding. ON WITH THE STORY, OLD CHAP!

A/N- I noticed that the last chapter was the first one where I used any POV's. Go me. w00t. Anyways, if you want to be a character in this or want to be noted in the next few chapters. I also realized that I have said a word about London, other than a couple sentences, when she is supposed to be a big part in the story. Message me your thoughts if you think she should or shouldn't be.

_In the Laundry Room_

Cody's POV

"Hey, wanna see something cool?" I asked Sophie. God, she's so amazing.

"Sure. What is it?" she asked, skipping over to the closets I was nearby.

"Take a look at these!" I said. I whipped open the doors and a light turned on. Her eyes got as big as saucers.

"HOLY FLIPPING SQUIRELLS!" she cried. Once I opened the doors, she saw my little secret. I had kept this from Zack for 3 years, and I wasn't about to let that change.

"No telling Zack, deal?" I asked.

"Can I tell Max?"

"Maybe," I said.

In front of us was a secret room, shall we saw. I had a flat screen TV, game system, couch, a small kitchen and a pinball machine.

"How did you make this?!?!" she yelled.

"Turn the volume down!" I yelled, closing the door, "Years and years of practice. Zack never notices anything until it's under his nose, but by then the rest of the world knows. I kissed her cheek.

"Oh, such a Romeo on my hands, I don't know how I'll ever survive!" Sophie commented sarcastically.

Sophie's POV

I kissed him on the lips.

"Oh, so I've got a Juliet on my hands now, too? I don't know how we'll manage!" said Cody, plonking down on the couch.

"I think we will…" I sat down next to him. I kissed him again. He got a little tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked with my eyebrows wrinkled in concern. I didn't want to screw this up. Not now. Not yet. Not ever.

"I just… don't want to do anything stupid," he said in a high voice.

"It's okay! I was just planning on watching a movie anyways. What've you got here that's any good?"

"I've got a bunch of scary ones!" he said.

"Why not?" I asked. Anyways, scary movies are good (A/N—Evil grin….. FYI—If I'm going to have them making out, I'll tell you in advance. No worries mate. I'd name a movie, but I hate scary movies XD)

"Sure thing. Can I use you as a pillow?" I asked.

"Uh… sure. Why?"

"Cuz I hate scary flicks. So I'll fall asleep instead," I said plainly.

"Fine. But no snoring," he warned.

TSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSL

_With Zack and Max_

Max's POV

Woah. He kissed me. Took the doofus long enough. Wait, why am I kissing back? I thought I hated him! But I guess I don't… but I can't like him! But I'm kissing him…

"Zack," I said as I pulled away, "What's that about? You've hated me forever!"

"Well, I kinda never really got the whole 'flirting' thing down, so I decided to be mean to you! Isn't that a wonderful scheme?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah!" I said whacking upside the head lightly, "For a donut!"

"Sorry," he pouted. Aww… the million dollar puppy pout. I can't resist.

"I'm sorry," I said, and I kissed him again. Gaspeth. Still fireworks. Go Max, go Max, it's your birfday…

"You, wanna go to the park?" he asked, kicking up his board.

"Sure!" I replied, carrying my board to the door.

TSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSLTSL

_With Cody and Sophie_

Cody's POV

Wow, she's sleeping. I guess she really does hate scary movies. AHH! Evil zombies! Okay, time to turn that off now… is she snoring? Oh, she's gonna get it. I tickled her sides.

"Oof!" she fell off the couch laughing, "Stop it!"

"Never!" I cried I chased her around and around till she tripped on a rug. I caught her. _Smooth move, _I thought. Oh well. Hmm… well this is a bit awkward. Nah! Never mind, this is Sophie we're talking about. Never awkward.

"Hehehe…" she giggled evilly.

_(Insert whatever kind of make-out/kissing session you want. ON WITH THE STORY, KIND SIR!)_

With Zack and Max

_Zack's POV_

Wow, she likes me. A lot, as it seems. Nice, I'll race her to the park. Wait, I used to do that and win. She's faster than me? Since when? I wasn't informed of this. I must have missed the memo Cody sent out. Dammit, she beat me. Oh well. She's still amazing.


End file.
